Exemplary embodiments generally relate to mapping of information and, more particularly, to mapping of facilities and equipment information for any industry.
Accurate and simple facilities information may be difficult to obtain. Many industries maintain diverse and/or remote plants, operations, and equipment. Significant efforts and financial investments are made to maintain accurate information on these facilities and equipment. Still, though, the information may be difficult to access and to interpret. Different facilities may utilize different communications networks and equipment, thus complicating efforts to unify all the facilities information. Moreover, the volume of facilities and equipment information may be too difficult to access and effectively utilize. When personnel cannot obtain accurate facilities information, repair efforts may be delayed.
In the communications industry, for example, there may be millions of different circuits. These circuits route calls and other Internet traffic throughout a city, state, and even the nation. When a circuit fails, or becomes congested, communications data must be rerouted to alternate circuits. Accurate and readily accessible information, then, must be maintained for all these circuit facilities. Sometimes, however, facility information is stored in a database that is unavailable or incompatible. When communications personnel have trouble accessing or sharing information, coordination of repair efforts is hampered and/or delayed. Whatever the industry, then, personnel must be able to quickly and easily obtain facilities and equipment information.